Slip, Trip and Kiss Me
by MzBionic
Summary: Written for Dolphin62598. O/S for FAGE2. Rated M for language. He slips up, she trips over her resolve.


**Ficawesome Gift Exchange- TAKE 2**

**Title: Slip, Trip and Kiss Me**

**Written for: Jessica AKA Dolphin62598**

**Written By: Stef AKA MzBionic**

**Rating: M for foul language and some gropin'**

**Summary/Prompt used: E & B meet at a concert**

_*side note: all musical references are due to my lurking abilities- they're not there by accident*_

* * *

"Aaaaaaannnnndddd you're caller number 10! Congratulations you've won the Careless Whisper contest brought to you by The Twilight Show! Who am I speaking with?"

"This is Mary Alice Brandon but you can call me Alice and I love your show and OH MY GAWD I get to go see Seether!"

"That's right you rambunctious beauty! Not only that but I'm giving you four tickets, plus passes to sit in the box with the crew of the Twilight show! Now tell me who's the best DJ on the east coast?"

"You are McCarty! I absolutely love your show! Thank you sooooo much! And I want the world to know I'm taking my best friend, Bella, for her birthday!"

"Well thanks, chick, and happy birthday Bella!"

**:-* :-) :-P 8-) :-D**

I still can't believe she announced to the entire world it's my birthday. I swear I am going to kill her.

And as if she knew I was about to kill her in my mind, my phone started playing Firefly by Breaking Benjamin.

"You little imp! Of all the heinous things you've done to me, I'm going to kill"—

I was cut off by her high pitched scream singing "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BELLA HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BELLA YOU GET TO SEE SEETHER AND I GET TO MEET JASPER!"

If you're late to the party… which I was when I moved back to Jacksonville, Florida… Jasper, Masen and McCarty make up the Twilight Show, a radio talk show that plays on 94.1 Rock from 10pm to 6am. And Mary Alice Brandon, my best friend/other half/soul sister is completely enamored with the show and Jasper. Odd, considering she's never formally met him and doesn't know anything about him except what's stated in his blurb on their website.

"Alice, I swear to the purple headed yogurt slinger that spit you out, I will kill you if you make an even bigger deal out of my birthday than you already have!" I was shocked to hear giggles. Apparently my threat wasn't so threatening.

"Bells, chillax, ok? You should be excited that I got us tickets… besides they gave me four so I figured it can be you, Rosie, Jessica and me! It'll be the best birthday ever! I've already envisioned it. Jasper and I will pair off, McCarty will probably go after Rosie, and you and Jessica can fight over Masen. And since it's your birthday Jessica will probably take pity and allow you to watch." Her laughter could be heard in China.

"I'm so damn glad that you find this amusing. If it wasn't for the fact that it's a small venue and I might actually get the chance to see the band up close and personal, I would refuse to go." In all actuality I'd probably go anyways but I loved guilting her.

"Bells, Bella, Twinsie- PUH-LEASE don't be mad. This is going to be the best birthday ever! I made appointments for..." By this point I had blocked her out with my daydreams of getting to be on stage with SEETHER!

OMFG I WAS GETTING TO GO SEE SEETHER!

"…Ok? So I'll pick you up tomorrow at noon. Be ready. Love you, bye."

I had no idea why she was picking me up so early but at this point I didn't care. I had settled on being happy enough to not care that the entire world knew it was my birthday tomorrow.

**:-* :-) :-P 8-) :-D**

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WAKE YOU'RE SORRY ASS UP! Oh, and happy birthday!"

Only Alice could go from screaming to cute girl voice in .2 seconds.

"I'm awake, jayzus, happy birthday to me." I murmured as I shuffled to the door. "Ok Alice, come in. Make me some coffee while I shower, why don't you?"

**8=========================D**

If I had known that Alice had planned a 'fun spa day' for my birthday before the concert I would have steadfastly refuse. To be blunt: I don't need anyone down in my happy place unless they are equipped with a penis and we're about to do the dirty.

She had us set up to get our nails and hair done, a massage and waxing… BODY WAXING. Not just my eyebrows or armpits, but the hoohah and butt crack too. Why in the world is it called a Brazilian wax? That's what I wanna know. Also, WHY IN THE FUCK DO WOMEN GO THROUGH THIS?

And of course being the big sissy that I am, I told Alice if I had to do it then Jessica and Rose had to come too.

That's how all four of us ended up laid out in Alice's apartment dreading when the clock struck six.

Alice had it all planned out apparently. At six we'd start getting ready, be done by eight, grab a light dinner and a few cocktails, and then head to the venue, The Freebird Live, for the concert around ten.

She had successfully conned me into allowing her to dress me. The only stipulation I threw at her was that Jessica would do my make-up or else I'd end up looking like Lady Gaga. That's how I ended up wearing skin tight dark wash jeans with black hooker boots and a shiny piece of fabric. I say fabric because it was not a shirt. I had on these pasty flower things that Alice assured me would act as some semblance of a bra because the piece of fabric covered my boobs and the top of my ribcage, and that was it. She had pinned my hair up so that only a few wisps were down, which I thanked the gods for because it always got hot inside The Freebird.

Jessica had obliged my pleas of minimal makeup so I had eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss and a scattering of glitter on my face. All in all, I couldn't say I looked bad, but it was definitely not my chucks, band tee and comfy jeans.

**(.)(.) (o)(o) (.)(.) (o)(o) (.)(.)**

As we approached the endless line, Alice yelled out to follow her as she led us to the door. As we passed the line there were mixed reviews apparently, the guys were howling and saying vulgar things, which is understandable when four hot bitches walk past, but the women were calling us hoochies and groupies which I just couldn't stand.

Of course my loud mouth got the best of me.

"Shut the fuck up you jealous hags, it's my birthday and my best friend won me tickets. So can it!" This reply was met with Alice stopping dead in her tracks almost making me fall on top of her. "Jayzus Al, don't stop short when I'm in heels. You should know better." But she still had a blank stare on her face.

"Bells, did you just willingly say it was your birthday? Out loud? In public? Holy son of a pineapple, where is my best friend and what have you done with her?"

I just shrugged and walked passed her to the bear of a man known as McCarty, who was waving us over after hearing my loud mouthed antics.

"Hey ladies, don't you look gah-geous" He said with an eyebrow waggle that had to have either been very practiced or ingrained. "Follow me inside after you get your VIP badges and hand stamps. You are all over twenty-one right?"

Rose piped up, "Of course pip squeak," and put on her 100 watt smile.

McCarty, who introduced himself as Emmett, Em if you're nasty, led us to the front right corner of the floor where a make-shift VIP room had been set up. As we were walking up the steps, before Emmett could grab their attention, we all heard Masen say to Jasper, "I'm glad Em decided to let the chicks up here with us tonight. I could use some new pussy."

Emmett stopped so abruptly that it was like a Bella sandwich, all of us ended up right on top of each other, as he cleared his throat loud enough that Masen and Jasper turned to see us.

"Well Em, looks like you're the only one getting action tonight." Masen said as he smiled what he probably thought was a panty dropping smile.

That line earned him a smack to the back of the head from Jasper as he walked towards us to introduce himself. He extended his hand first to Jessica, Rose, and me before stopping in front of Alice and staring with his mouth agape. And at that moment I knew that she wasn't going to be any help this evening. And with the tingling sensation I had all down the back of my body, I was going to need help not punching Masen in his cocksucker.

Em spoke up at this point, "and the douche with obviously no social skills is Masen aka Eddie."

"I prefer Edward or Masen." He said with a growl attached. "And I do have skills, thank you very much." He said with a glance in my direction.

"Well, Eddie boy, apparently those 'skills' are being a fuckwit and thinking you know women." And yes I did the air quotes around skills.

This earned a loud guffaw from Em, sniggers from the girls and a whispered, "I like it" from Jasper.

Masen just stared at me for a moment, and then with a slight tilt to his lips he asked if I'd like anything to drink.

"Jack and diet, splash of lime. No roofies please." I said with a wink. Tonight was going to be fun. He thought he could handle my snark AND get in my pants… Pffft, this guy had no idea who he was fuckin' with.

He waltzed back into the VIP section, just as the opening band finished their last song, double fistin' and with another guy in tow who had to be a relation of his. He was slightly shorter and less muscular than Masen but damn if he wasn't just as pretty.

Oh shit. No. NO NO NO. I do not have any attraction to that asshole. NONE!

"Here ya go doll, you look a little zoned. You must really be into The Spill Canvas."

"No, I was just ensuring you wouldn't drop a cheesy pick up line. Looking spaced out works wonders." Gah. Not my best snark. He's affecting my snark!

_Just sip your drink and you'll be fine!_

Just then Jasper and Alice appeared on stage to introduce Seether and apparently let the entire venue know that it was my birthday. I swear one of these days I will kill that pixie!

I slammed down the drink Masen had gotten me and asked him for another with side shot of Jack. He didn't argue and called a waitress over.

"Hey sexy, the birthday girl over here needs some more alcohol. Think you could hook us up?"

Of fuckin' course he ended that with a wink and a smile. He was such a pig, but I have to admit it worked. She brought us two shot glasses, a bottle of Jack and some cokes for chasing.

The smile on my face when I picked up the bottle of Jack must have made Masen think he had done something right because he started scooting closer to me on the couch.

"And just what the fuck do you think you're doing Eddie Boy? Just because I'm the birthday girl doesn't mean you'll be getting to see my birthday suit tonight."

_Why had I never used this birthday thing to my advantage before?_

But now that for all intents and purposes he had shown his hand, this could be very fun. I gave him a wink and went back to pouring shots for us.

"Cheers to the only thing going down my throat tonight!" And with that I slammed my shot back and poured another. When I went to pour another for Masen, he was slack jawed and staring at me like I had five heads.

Well maybe he didn't need more alcohol. I grabbed his shot glass, swallowed down the amber liquid and finished by licking my lips to get the last little bits.

As I went to pour another shot into his glass, his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.

"Don't you think that maybe you should slow down there. You don't want anyone taking advantage of you."

He scooted closer, almost whispering into my ear, "and I don't want anyone else getting the chance to see that birthday suit of yours. If I can't, no one will."

**:-* :-) :-P 8-) :-D**

The flirting and teasing went on and on all night until I had finally drank enough to let my internal battle, of whether I liked Masen or not, out.

"You know, Eddie Boy, I'm actually having fun with your manwhoring self. I thought after our initial introductions that I'd have to swallow down a lot of what I thought, but I'm glad you can take snark."

_And I'm glad you're so pretty to look at!_

"Well, Bella, I have a confession," my freshly waxed eyebrows shot up at this, "I saw you walking up and I have a persona to uphold. Masen is a full on douche, but if you give me a chance I can show you that Edward is actually kinda nice."

My freshly waxed, no longer sore, hoohah perked up at this proposition. "Alright, then dance with me."

The words surprised even me. I am not a dancer. I have no balance even though I have all of my toes.

As Edward led me to the end of the VIP section closest to the stage to dance, the first few chords of Careless Whisper started up. "Looks like you timed that beautifully, Birthday Girl, or it must have been fate." He said with a raised eyebrow and that little smirk I had grown so used to.

The music engulfed us and soon he had his hands firmly gripping my ass and pulling my body closer to his, as if I could get any closer without taking my clothes off. I sensed before I felt that he was inching his face closer and closer to my neck. I tilted my head a bit to the side to give him better access. At first I thought he was going to just breathe in to my neck, but slowly I felt first his plump bottom lip, a grazing of teeth, then he was sucking on my neck. It felt so sublime, I was wishing that he was sucking somewhere other than my neck. I may have let out a little mewl when his hands changed position, sending one to the small of my back and the other to my ribcage, which just so happened to place his thumb within distance of my very aroused nipple.

Suddenly his mouth was on mine and all I could think was he is a spearmint fan too. Wait, shouldn't he taste like alcohol too? Oh who cares… he's kissing me and if his tongue feels this good in my mouth, I wonder what it would feel like on my…

"Bella if you keep rubbing on me like that we're going to need to leave or find a secluded corner."

And of course with my luck it was at that moment that I realized where we were. Alice and Jasper were staring, jaws dropped. Rose and Em were on one couch and Jessica and Rob, who I had learned was Masen's twin brother, were on the other. All eyes were on us though.

Cue embarrassed full body blush. Edward started chuckling into my neck.

I used that opportunity to nibble on his ear lobe before whispering, "Then I guess we need to leave. Seems like my birthday suit may be put to good use this year."

I don't know who was more shocked, Edward or me.

* * *

I just wanted to give a shout out to my wonderful masta beta Dandiegoose for getting this back to me so quickly!

Also, Jessica, i hope you love this... it was written over 7 hours of nervous rambling back and forth between myself and onebravelamb because i was sooooo scared!

-Stef aka MzB


End file.
